Half Blood
by kadie hyuga
Summary: this is just a story i came up with,its not based off any anime tv show or books by the way. its about a girl who meets a vampire


Rain beat down on the old shackled roof tops of the run down village. It was dark and the place looked like a ghost town. Through the muddy streets footsteps could be heard as a young girl, no older than sixteen, ran for her life. Behind her she could hear her pursuers gaining. She ran and ran until she felt as if her feet would give way under her. Her auburn, almost copper orange hair blew out behind her as she ran looking as bright as a glowing fire, her emerald green eyes filled with tears that spilled over her cheeks before falling and mixing with the rain before finally hitting the ground.

My name is Midori Cross. Heart pounding in my ears I felt I had to find somewhere to hide. I found myself in front of the large oaken doors of the local cathedral. I prayed that they were open and pushed. They opened into the large hall, decorated with stained glass and religious paintings. The largest decoration was a statue of an angel, her arms outstretched. As I walked down the aisle towards the statue I heard the large doors open and three men appeared. I had nowhere to run so I backed up against the statue. I was shaking as they came closer, laughing and sneering at me. Then suddenly something zipped past me, and the three men fell dead on the floor. In a flash of lightning I saw him. Jet black hair flowed down the length of his back; his sharp fangs covered in their blood and his eyes a crimson red. Another flash of lightning and he was gone.

With the danger gone I left the cathedral. As I walked I still watched to see if danger was nearby. For me this was normal. Being chased, running for my life, people threatening to kill me, all completely natural, ever since I was a young girl this was how my life went, it was cause of my red hair, which people in this town associated with demons. It was the very reason why my mother went insane, she couldn't take the pressure, I suppose. This made the others more suspicious, since they believed her insanity was due to the demons. I reached the house where we both lived, if you could even call it a house, the place was even crappier than the town itself. The roof leaked, the walls creaked and the place threatened to fall apart any day now, but it was home. I passed my mother mumbling to under her breath, in what was supposed to be the living room and made my way up the steps to my room. I sat on the bed and stared out the window as the storm rattled the window panes. My room had a view of an abandoned part of the town filled with old buildings and sagging fences and electrical wires. Beyond that there was a dark forest; all the trees there looked like the living dead, and in the middle of this forest stood a large manor, that has been there for centuries. I started to think over all that happened that night, crimson eyes and blood covered fangs would not leave my mind. I knew it was impossible but I couldn't help but think that I had seen a vampire.

The morning sun barely lit the room. I had not slept all night and I sat and watched the sun rise. I thought about it all night, what I had to do. And I decided. I was going back; I had to find out what I really saw that night, if it was really a vampire. Before I left the house I asked mom if she needed anything, all she did was shake her head from side to side so hard I thought it would fall off. I grabbed a cloak and slung it over my head and shoulders and left the house. As I walked, I lowered my head so that no one would see the emerald orbs that are my eyes and my auburn locks were safely hidden under the cloak. Again I found myself in front of the giant doors of the cathedral. I pushed them open and slowly made my way in, as I lowered the cloak off my head. I looked around the large building my eyes finally resting on the statue in the center. I sighed heavily and turned to leave.

"What are you doing here mortal?"

I turned quickly towards where the silvery voice came from. He was sitting on the shoulder of the statue, his crimson eyes studying me closely. I found my voice and spoke.

"I came looking for the one who saved me last night. I wanted to thank you for saving me; I don't know what they would have done to me if you hadn't shown up."

He studied me even more closely, and I could see a hint of surprise in his eyes that quickly disappeared. He jumped from the almost six feet tall structure. I gasped a little but he landed on his feet with barely a sound. In the same swift movement he was behind me. I took a step back and he smirked.

"Huh, your different, you don't seem to be afraid of me"

"Well you did save my life so I don't see why I should be"

His smirk turned to a frown.

"I didn't save you, I was just quenching my thirst, so don't get the wrong idea."

He took a step towards me.

"In fact I'm still thirsty…and you smell delicious"

In another swift movement he was behind me again and he held my shoulders. I could feel his breath against my neck. He used one of his fangs to gently rub against the skin. I trembled despite myself, at the touch. He chuckled quietly and moved away from me. I relaxed.

"Interesting. My name is Alec Valen, may I ask yours?"

"Midori Cross"

"Midori huh? Well Midori, will you do me the honor of meeting me here at midnight?"

"Why should I trust you?"

He smirked again.

"Well that's your decision to make, but I look forward to seeing you"

He disappeared and I left the building a little shaken from my encounter.

I walked through the now busy streets that were crowded with people selling goods, pottery and other craft, with not much enthusiasm or expectation. No one could afford to buy. I was heading home to make sure mother was ok and had not wondered off on her own, while I walked, my mind strayed to Alec Valen, the vampire I had met just a few hours ago, the very fact that I had met a vampire was unbelievable, and not just that, I was asked to meet him at midnight, was frightening to say the least. I figured that he could not be all bad since he had saved me even though he claims it was just coincidence. I wasn't sure if I could trust him.

Midnight fell with a full moon high above my head. I left the house, nervousness rattling my thoughts. I reached the cathedral, pushed the doors open, and, standing in the middle of the hall was Alec. He turned and gave me a half smile.

"I'm glad you could make it, decided to trust me did you?"

"Not completely so don't get the wrong idea"

He strode slowly towards me and took my hand. After studying it for a few minutes he gently nipped my wrist so the blood would flow in tiny rivulets.

"Ow. What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry did that hurt? I was trying not to hurt you I just needed to see your blood that's all"

"And why is that?"

"Well, today when you came your blood had a strange scent, and when I got closer, I realized it was a scent that was not to be there in the first place."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your blood had the scent of a werewolf, as faint as it may be"

"Are you saying that somehow I'm a werewolf?"

"More like a half blood werewolf, to be exact"


End file.
